Untouched
by edwardandbella4evah
Summary: Loosely based on the song by the Veronicas. Duncan breaks up with Courtney when he moves away. Will they ever meet again and solve things? Rate and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the song Untouched by the Veronicas**

Duncan looked at the clock in his dark room, anxiously for the twentieth time in that hour.

He had to do it, he told himself unwillingly. Even though Duncan didn't want to do it, he was forced to.

Courtney was one of the best aspects of his life, she was sexy, adorable when she was competitive, and much more.

Yet, Duncan admitted that this was for the better. Her parents kept giving her a hard time about him, she was focusing less on what mattered, or what used to matter to her, and she was becoming too much like him. Her behavior became less unwilling towards his attitude, and her appearance had changed as well. She dyed the ends of her hair neon green, just like his. Also, she got triple piercings in her ears. At first, Duncan was honored, but now it seems that she had become attracted to him in a way, he didn't know what to do.

But that wasn't the real reason Duncan needed to break up with Courtney. No, that was just a pathetic excuse that even he found a little cute.

The thing that really troubled him was, that he thinks that she doesn't feel the same way he feels about her. Time over time he had said to her, 'I love you', but she hadn't given any response, let alone say 'I love you' back.

They had fun over the years, and Duncan would truly miss her. This wasn't because Duncan didn't love her anymore; no in fact it was completely the opposite. Duncan loved her too much, he didn't want to see her get hurt, that was all. And if Courtney in fact truly didn't love him, then why stretch the pain for her?

Duncan paced around the room, clearly upset. He didn't want to break up with Courtney, but deep inside he knew he had to, for the better.

He sighed and glanced around his barren room. Everything was in boxes, just waiting to be moved. Duncan and his family were moving. His parents had been forced to move locations to a less safe neighborhood, in a different city. He was moving, away form life, away from Courtney. He was starting a new life without her when he got there.

Duncan sighed, and decided to get it over with. With trembling hands, he picked up his cell phone and pressed the number one, she was on speed-dial.

"Hello?" Courtney's perky voice immediately soothed all his worries.

"Hey babe, it's me."

"Oh, hey! What's up?" Duncan sighed and decided to do it face to face, instead of on the phone like he'd been planning, he wanted to see her face, see her happy, just one more time before he left the next day.

"Will you meet me at the park? I want to talk to you."

"Sure. But Duncan, are you alright? You sound upset." Duncan sighed; she could read his emotions anywhere, even if they were miles apart.

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you there okay?"

"Okay, but you know you can tell me anything okay, and I won't think different of you." Duncan almost blurted out to the phone, "what do you really think of me? Do you love me? Tell me so I don't have to leave you!" but Duncan forced his mouth shut, though he let his mind scream the last part a few times.

"Yeah, that's great Courtney, bye."

"Bye, feel better okay?"

"Yeah, and Courtney one more thing?" Duncan decided to give it one more shot.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Duncan could have sworn he heard Courtney groan on the other line before clearing her throat and saying, "yeah, uh, I'll just see you there, bye."

She hung up before Duncan could say anything else.

Duncan lay on his bed and groaned, what if he was making a terrible mistake? What if she really did care? What if Courtney just didn't know how to say that she really cares about him too? Courtney was never good at expressing her true feelings, just look back on_ Total Drama Island_.

Duncan forced himself to calm down and look at the evidence. If she really did care wouldn't she at least have said I love you back?

Duncan knew that if he was really going to make both of their lives easier, no matter how much as he loved Courtney, he had to break up with her now.

Duncan halfheartedly threw on his jacket and made his way to his car. On the drive, Duncan rehearsed in his head how he was going to break the news to her. Of course he wouldn't tell her why he really needed to break up with her that would just break her heart. He would tell her that she shouldn't go out with him, because he was too dangerous to be near her, and he didn't want her to get into trouble when he's around. Then, Duncan decided, he would tell her that he's moving. That way, she couldn't contact him and it would be easier for her and for him…or so he thought.

By the time Duncan reached the park, Courtney was on a bench, anxiously waiting for him.

Duncan got out of the car, and hastily greeted Courtney with a quick peck on the cheek. Courtney looked at him strangely; Duncan had always given her more than just a peck on the cheek.

Duncan motioned towards a picnic table not too far from them, and Courtney nodded and eagerly grasped his hand. Duncan stifled a groan; Courtney was making this harder for him. Duncan pulled his hand away from Courtney's and sat down opposite her on the table.

Courtney, clearly surprised, sank down onto the seat of the opposite side, a look of suspicion on her face. Duncan sighed and looked Courtney directly in the eyes.

He thought,_ Courtney, if you can read my eyes you'll know that I really didn't want to do this. I love you, but I don't want to see you get hurt. I just want things to be easier for you._

Duncan wished for the best and was about to speak when Courtney said, "Duncan…are you breaking up with me?"

Duncan was in awe, how could that chick read him so well?

"Yeah, I am." Duncan could notice that Courtney was trying hard not to cry, it ached his heart to watch.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Duncan really wanted to say, "no, of course not. The problem is that I love you, and I'm afraid that you don't love me back." Duncan couldn't take anymore of his feelings trying to burst out, so he locked them deep down in his heart. It worked so well, for a moment he almost forgot that he loved Courtney.

"No, I'm…uh…moving, yeah I'm moving far away." Duncan smacked himself, he wasn't supposed to mention that until later!

"Oh, you're moving…but we could still stay in contact, I could send you emails and stuff, and call you."

"No, you just don't get it do you Courtney? I don't want to be with you anymore. It's too hard, one of the reasons I'm moving is because I don't want to be near you." Duncan knew that everything he said then and there was an outright lie. He instantly felt regret when her eyes really filled with tears and one of them fell on her cheek. How he had wanted to wipe those tears away and console her like he had done many times before. Duncan then saw that she bought it and understood the lie.

"okay, so I wont be seeing you around then, ok." Courtney turned away with unshed tears in her eyes. Duncan didn't have the heart to tell her that he would miss her.

Duncan groaned at his loss and thought about what he had just done while laying his head on the splintery table. Duncan felt like crying but with much strength he told himself that he wouldn't cry, especially not over some chick. By the time Duncan got up again the sun was setting, he didn't realize how much time had passed. He got up and slowly trudged to his car.

Duncan couldn't focus on where he was driving, but halfway through he realized that he had run out of gas. He stepped out of the car, he was angry.

Duncan had lost the girl of his dreams, and now this? He angrily kicked the wheel several times, ignoring the looks of passers-by and annoyed drivers. Then he got back into the car and threw a fit.

All that ran through his mind was Courtney, how could he have let her go just like that? After all they had been through? Duncan felt tears stinging in his eyes, but angrily ignored them, hoping they would go away.

He turned on the radio, trying to distract himself. He heard some chick song but froze at the ongoing lyrics that were engraved in his mind.

_I feel so untouched  
and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_.

Duncan wondered how one song could describe his feelings at the moment so precisely.

Before he knew it he was crying, in fact really crying, banging his arms against the steering wheel.

_What have I done?_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Courtney stumbled into her house and slammed the door shut to her room. She was crying hard, in fact she had almost gotten into an accident while driving.

_How could he! I was the best thing that had ever happened in his life, and he in mine!_

Courtney stumbled towards her mirror, having no idea what to do. She closely examined herself and barely saw herself anymore. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, just because of that Neanderthal! And since when did she want to get triple piercings? And the green dye in her hair looked ridiculous.

She stumbled around trying to find the item she most sought after at the moment. When she found it, she curled her fingers around it and headed back towards the mirror. Only focusing on the neon green, she snapped the scissors, cutting any trace of green out making sure both sides were even. Glancing at her reflection, she noticed that her evening out didn't turn out so well, it was still uneven, she cut off more and more until she realized her hair was barely touching her shoulders. She glanced at the floor, long chunks of dark caramel hair lay on the floor. She didn't let her mind focus on it until she pulled out all the bright diamond and black diamond studs letting them fall on the floor along with her hair. One more glance at the mirror and she realized she was pretty much back to normal again.

She couldn't help but glance at the picture of Duncan with his arm around her on the mirror. She ignored it and turned on the radio letting it soothe her.

The next song that was on made her pay attention to the lyrics closely. It described her situation with every detail. She quickly downloaded it onto her ipod, memorizing every lyric and working it to her vocal strength.

As she climbed into bed, ipod earphones in her ears, she glanced at the picture of Duncan she had on her nightstand. She looked closer and saw that he had signed it, something she hadn't noticed when she had first received it.

_Hey babe, I love you so much. Never forget it Princess._

It made her want to cry, how could she have never told him that she loved him back?

Courtney softly crooned the last lyrics that she remembered the most from the song;

_I feel so untouched  
and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you._

"I love you Duncan," Courtney softly whispered into the night while crying herself to sleep.


	2. Coming to camp

**Sorry its so short! next chapter will be longer, think of this as a preview**

Courtney stepped out of the familiar boat, into the bright sunlight that made her squint her eyes and groan.

A year had passed since that unfortunate encounter with Duncan.

Sadly, she hadn't let go. It wasn't like she gave up on him. They sent each other the occasional email. She tried, she really tried, and it just wasn't good enough.

Chris was holding another one of his stupid competitions, she wouldn't have attended but it was in the contract she had signed at the very beginning.

Courtney was almost 20, she knew she had to give up and get over it sometime, so she decided now would be the perfect time.

She had barely walked over two feet before the first camera was pushed up in her face.

"So Courtney, great to have you back! How's these past few years been? Heard you and Duncan broke up, what's all that about?" Courtney growled slightly then sighed.

"None of your business Chris just came here to get you off my back."

He backed off, which left Courtney happy, but not for long. Who to step out of the next boat but Duncan himself.

De-mohawked, sunglassed Duncan, how it ached Courtney to see him again.

Duncan stepped off the boat, saw Courtney and sighed. He walked away, brushing her shoulder slightly, on purpose.

It was going to be a long summer….


	3. Reunion and First challenge

**Yay! hope u guys like it!!!!! Need ideas for whats gonna happen next and what challenges u want!**

After Courtney met up and recollected with her friends-there weren't many-she headed to her cabin, not bothering to listen to Chris's bogus announcements. She had just stayed around to hear what team she'd be on, apparently Chris was too cheap to even make up a new game with new teams. They were just using the same teams from before-oh joy, being on a team with Duncan, again- and mixing up the order of the challenges.

Courtney went to the old, familiar, disgusting cabin and lay her suitcase on the rickety bunk. Unfortunately for Courtney, the only bed left unclaimed was a top bunk. Courtney was terrified of top bunks, ever since she went camping with _him_, in _his_ dad's rented cabin, he had climbed into her bunk and it almost crashed causing her to have a phobia of top bunks.

Not that she would ever let anyone know that, especially when they were redoing the challenges.

She decided to skip the risk of climbing into bed and staring out into space for the next few hours and decided to take a stroll down memory lane by taking a walk down the beach. Courtney put on a simple green hoodie with some not too short shorts, brushed her semi grown out hair, and walked out the door.

It was getting dark, she noted, and she would have to go back to the campgrounds for dinner soon. After that thought came to her mind, Courtney laughed to herself, it wasn't like it mattered to her whether she should follow the rules anymore.

During her relationship with _him_, she had discovered that she liked letting loose and not being a preppy bitch all the time. It also got on people's nerves.

She has become more rational since then, but she had obtained a more calm attitude, more laid back, you could say. She had been spending much time with Bridgette since the...breakup.

She shook the topic off her mind as she headed down to the beach area. No one would come down there to look for her because that was one of the last places they would expect her. It was also one of the last places that _he_ would look for her.

Courtney found a comfy spot on the sand, under a dune so no one could see her from behind. Courtney sat close to the waves, letting them swell and crash gently over her feet. She honestly didn't mind if the waves came and swallowed her whole.

Hey, maybe she would become a mermaid and find some delicious merman Duncan that would take her away from all her problems.

Courtney sighed and snuggled in deeper in the sand. How did things even get that way between them? Had he even gotten over her?

Courtney heard footsteps and became alerted for a moment before deciding that she really didn't care. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the waves relax her.

"I never thought you would be here of all places."

Courtney's eyes flashed open at the familiar voice. "You thought wrong then. What are you even doing here?"

Duncan chuckled and sat beside her on the sand. "I found this place last season, pretty relaxing isn't it? A good place to think."

"I guess, but you still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

Duncan chuckled again and wanted to lightly put a hand on her shoulder, but resisted. "Ah Courtney, as curious as always I see. Even a few years wont change that."

Courtney's disapproving stare didn't falter as she continued to look at him. Duncan raised his hands as in a form of defeat.

"Alright, alright. Jeesh no need to be so cynical. You were missing at dinner and Bridgette was getting worried, so I volunteered to go look."

An inch of hope came to Courtney's long broken heart. 'Maybe he still likes me,' she thought to herself.

"Besides all I wanted to do was to get away from chef's food. Disgusting crap that stuff."

Courtney's hope shattered in a flash. "Do you mind if I sit with you? I really don't want to go back in there."

Courtney shrugged and lay back further so she was almost laying down, but not quite. Duncan lay down opposite her so their heads were facing each other but their bodies were on opposite sides.

"Nice view isn't it?" The stars were out and Courtney couldn't help but ask it.

"Yeah, reminds me of that time we went to that outdoor movie theater. Good times." Courtney ached with the thought of the old days.

"You seemed to have grown more Courtney, less immature, I like your style better too."

"You changed too, what happened to the mohawk?" Duncan laughed a nervous laugh.

"My girlfriend said it made me look too harsh."

Courtney choked and sat up then looked at him with accusing eyes. "Your girlfriend?"

Duncan sat up too and looked sheepish. "Yeah, Grace is awesome. I thought I told you, sorry."

Courtney scoffed and didn't hold back her glare. "What kind of a name is Grace? That sounds like such a Christian, uptight girl who has nothing better to do than volunteer in charities all day."

Duncan growled slightly and gave off a look to Courtney that scared her slightly, who _was_ this Duncan?

"Gee I don't know _Courtney._ Didn't you used to do all that stuff?"

"Since when do you let people tell you what to do? I've never seen you like that!"

Both teens were breathing hard and they were very close to each other. Duncan realized this and pulled away.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Courtney's scowl didn't shift.

Duncan sighed, the truth was that he hated his new girlfriend, she controlled him too much, and she was clingy and desperate. In fact, he still had feelings for Courtney, he just didn't think she liked him anymore.

Duncan sat back down with her and had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean by that Courtney?"

Courtney shivered and said, "you wouldn't understand."

Duncan pulled her face towards his. "Try me." He noticed the goosebumps on her arms, pulled his jacket off him and put it on her.

"What are you doing Duncan?"

He smiled at her. "Just because we aren't going out doesn't mean we can't still be friends right?"

Courtney forced a smile on her face throughout the sadness. "Right."

He stood up, stretched and lent out a hand to her. "I'm beat, coming to bed?"

She ignored his hand and stretched out again on the sand. "Nah, I'm gonna stay here just a little while longer."

"Okay, see you in the morning then. Night."

"Night."

As soon as Duncan left she started crying. The only word she muttered into the night was "Why?"

Little did she know that cameras were on her the whole time.....

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Courtney woke up in a daze. She felt swollen, groggy and bleary eyed.

Though she was very hungry.

She got out of the dreaded bunk bed she had forced herself into last night and accidentally bumped into one of the wonder twins.

"Oh! Excuse me!"

The wonder twins didn't hate her. They didn't really hate anyone on the island.

"No, it was my fault." Courtney smiled apologetically at Katie and headed to the dresser.

She picked out another pair of shorts, only this time blue, and slightly shorter. She also chose a blue and white T-shirt with white tennis shoes and a similar jacket to yesterdays. She brushed her teeth and her hair and headed out to the mess hall where disgusting slop was being served.

She almost puked at what was served on her plate, but contemplated the consequences of what Chef would do to her if she did. She poured herself a cup of coffee and joined Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan and DJ at the Killer Bass table.

"Hey guys." Bridgette smiled warmly as the rest of the table greeted her.

"Where were you last night Court? We were thinking of playing strip poker with the Killer Bass cabin." Courtney choked and nearly spit out her coffee.

"Uh, I took a walk on the beach, but I would have passed anyway."

Duncan smirked. "Why? Do you have something to hide under all those clothes miss prude?"

Courtney smirked right back at him. "Yes, my virginity, unlike some people I know."

Duncan's face faltered as everyone else laughed at him. She giggled into her mug of coffee.

"You got me that time Courtney, but don't get used to it."

"We'll see."

Geoff was the one to change the topic. "Hey does anyone know what challenge we're doing today?"

Bridgette lounged lazily on his shoulder. "I hope he chooses something simple for our fist day, like the shark challenge. Easy, Peasy."

"Speak for yourself," DJ and Courtney said simultaneously while smiling at each other.

No sooner than a second later Chris appeared in the mess hall. "Well, speak of the Devil," Duncan said.

"Campers! Your challenge is a familiar one to you today! We will start off with the cliff dive!" Some of the campers cheered silently.

"Wait! We're spinning the challenge a bit. We will have one group of two people within the teams and they will be responsible for jumping off the cliff and building the hot tub by themselves."

Courtney sighed, there was no way they would pick her. Chris looked around the room and his gaze landed on Courtney and Duncan.

"Well, for the Killer Bass, Courtney, Duncan, You just broke up and you argue a lot why don't you do it?" Courtney paled, she turned around to look at Duncan, he seemed a bit surprised but he smiled at her.

Courtney didn't hear who got chosen for the Gophers but she saw everyone else get up so she got up to go.

Duncan came over to her and lazily slung an arm around her shoulders. She enjoyed the feeling greatly.

"So I guess its you and me huh? No prob. We're just friends right?"

Courtney solemnly nodded but put a smile on her face. What a challenge this was going to be.


	4. First Challenge

**Thank u guys 4 putting up with me!!! ILY all!!!! Have fun reading this chapter and the next one will be funny I swear! **

After a quick dash to the cabins to change into swimsuits and grab some towels, Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay and Trent walked side by side while the rest of their teams lagged behind, not in any rush to see what was going to talked to Courtney, asked her about her life, about college and about her family which she only timidly answered.

"Duncan, I bet you wouldn't mind jumping off that cliff again," Courtney said while smiling timidly again.

Duncan shrugged and smiled back at her. "No, it was no big deal. I guess i'll do it again. But now the pressure is up to you now, isn't it?"

Duncan smirked at her while Courtney gulped. "Sure, no problem. No big deal, it's just an insane 1000 foot cliff dive."

At that moment Chris got on the intercom almost as if he was listening in on their conversations. Oh wait, he was. They are on cameras after all.

"I forgot to mention this before! The cliff dive will be higher this time! And the safe zone will be smaller! Have fun!" At that moment Courtney paled.

When they got to the higher cliff-how was it even possible that it is higher?-it took one look to send her into a full out panic attack.

"Well, this will be fun," Duncan said with no hint of fear in his voice. When he took in Courtney's disgruntled expression his grin faltered.

"Oh come 'on Courtney, how hard could it be?"

"Very hard." Courtney was breathing shallowly and her blac eyes looked glassy.

Duncan playfully gave her a squeeze on her shoulders. "I'm sure it will be. You just need to jump and not think about it!"

"I-I can't," Courtney whimpered as she looked down the cliff again.

"Maybe you need a little push, Duncan said while looking at Courtney's even more hysterical expression. When her eyes bulged out and she started backing away from him, he laughed and said, "I meant a push of encouragement."

Courtney shook her head crazily, no way was he going to make her jump off that cliff into that vat of sharks that would eat her alive!

"No! I said I can't and I wont! Besides, I have a reason."

"Reason shmeason." At that moment Duncan came up to her and and wrapped his arms around her in a close embrace. The mere feeling of her skin touching his sent shivers down her spine. Duncan smiled warmly when she had relaxed a bit and said with concern in his voice, "you see, its not that high. Just take another look. You'll feel more comfortable that way."

Courtney thought that maybe he was right. She peered over the edge nervously again this time a little less scared. When Courtney was distracted, Duncan swept her into his arms bridal style and jumped off the cliff with her all in one breath.

Duncan almost regretted it when Courtney screamed the loudest, most high pitched scream he'd ever heard and clung to him so hard it left marks on his skin. When they hit the water, Courtney screamed again and flailed about while Duncan kept a strong grip on her.

"DUNCAN!" Duncan laughed when he resurfaced and wiped the water out of his eyes.

"Yes, chicken?"

Courtney screamed out of rage and tried to scratch him with her perfectly manicured fingernails. "I'm going to kill you!"

She again attempted to pull his hair out of his skull while he only laughed and grabbed her wrist. "Calm down, chickie. We won this portion of the challenge. You should be ecstatic!"

"No I really shouldn't be! I have an extreme fear of heights and you just scared me out of my senses!" Duncan merely laughed and released Courtney from his arms, though a bit regretfully.

Duncan wished he could use one of his pet names on her but what would Courtney think? That he was trying to get back with her, after he was the one that dumped her? Duncan just couldn't take that risk.

Instead he said, "really? You never told me that. Well you're on the ground now, or in the ocean, whatever! We need to build the hot tub and this time i'll be the one to captain you because I know how to build things, unlike some people."

He said the last bit mockingly before swimming towards shore while Courtney scowled behind his back. Courtney sighed as she swam towards the shore, perfectly well since Bridgette had taught her. When she caught up to him, she scowled again and dried herself with her towel.

"As a matter of fact, Bridgette's family taught me how to build things pretty well." Duncan scoffed and snorted.

"You don't build surfboards, miss malibu barbie junior."

"I know that!" Courtney said with acid in her voice. "They know how to build other things too smart ass."

Duncan put on a T-shirt and smirked at her "I'm still more experienced that you though."

Courtney scoffed again while Duncan laughed. "Ok, since I am the captain, listen up!"

"Yes captain retard!" Courtney giggled when it was Duncan's turn to scowl. "Just hand me the phillips screwdriver."

Courtney looked at him as if she had something better to do. "You got hands, get it yourself."

Duncan let out a frustrated sigh and wrung out his hands. "You see? You don't even know what a philip's is! Just hand me the freaking tool box so we can waste less time."

Courtney lay down on the sand at took off her shirt. "Stop yelling at me Duncan."

Duncan's veins popped a bit. "Then do what your told for once!" He stormed across her, making sure he kicked some sand on her, and grabbed the tool box. Courtney got up, wiped the sand off her stomach and put her arms lazily across Duncan's shoulders. Duncan went rigid and listless at her touch.

"Dude, chill. Lindsay and Trent haven't even jumped off the cliff yet." Duncan relaxed and sighed.

"Your right," he said as he lay down on the sand alongside her with his arms behind his head. "Don't you just love not doing anything?"

Courtney sighed in pleasure an nodded while the sun kissed her already tan skin. "Duncan, tell me about Grace."

Duncan was caught off guard for a moment, why would Courtney ask about Grace?

"What do you want to know about her?"

Courtney shrugged and tried to keep an as interested expression that she could on her face "What's she like? Do you miss her?"Courtney's eyes shone at the last one, but kept a tight hold on any betraying emotion.

Duncan smiled as if he was remembering her. "Yeah I miss her. Wouldn't you miss your boyfriend?" In fact Duncan was glad to be away from Grace, he just had to put on a good show for Courtney.

Courtney sighed knowing that she got herself into that situation. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Secretly Duncan was glad though, it would be easier to win her back that way.

Duncan discreetly noticed a single tear running down Courtney's face. What could that possibly mean? Did she miss him? Or maybe she did have a previous boyfriend after him and something bad had happened.

Duncan's mouth formed into a hard, solid line as he lent his hand out to Courtney. "Lets start working, Trent and Lindsay are probably close."

Courtney shrugged and put her sweater back on. No need for Duncan to see her exposed stomach and slightly exposed chest anymore than necessary.

"Now can you can me the screwdriver so we can end this already?"

Courtney rolled her eyes at him as Trent helped Lindsay on shore, she noted how well they were getting along with each other. "Lucky them," she muttered as she handed Duncan a stupid screwdriver, not bothering to check if it was the right one. "Happy?"

Duncan grinned for a moment "Very." He looked at the screwdriver and his grin faltered. "Courtney! You got me the wrong one!"

Courtney let a bit of her nasty temper out at him, she really couldn't take the yelling, not from Duncan. "Oh why don't you ask your stupid girlfriend to get you it? I'm sure she knows the difference!"

Duncan turned even angrier at her. She couldn't help but glance at Trent and Lindsay, they were almost halfway done!

"Since when was Grace put in this? Leave her out! It's simple and it doesn't take a genius!"

"Fuck off! Leave me alone! Its not my fault I don't know dad!" Courtney gasped, realizing what she just let out. Thankfully Duncan didn't understand.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, it has nothing to do with me!" Duncan's eyes softened just a bit. "It has something to do with you. Tell me Courtney."

"No, besides you wouldn't care."

"I do care. I'm curious to know. I promise won't tell anyone."

Courtney held back the tears as she said the one thing that has been bothering her since the breakup. "It's my dad, he yelled at me all the time before he kicked me out and I moved in with Bridgette."

"Oh Courtney..."

"So stop yelling at me, it hurts." Duncan hugged her tight feeling it was okay to do so at this time.

"No problem." Duncan and Courtney got along for the rest of the challenge, or what was left of it. They lost, badly.

Chris couldn't help but follow the two 'lovebirds' as one headed for the cabins, the other one flowing her. He planned to get the next juicy argument all on tape.

Courtney went to the cabins after they were declared the losers to change out of her swimsuit. When she heard the phone ringing though, she had to stay a bit longer and chat with her friend Ellie.

"Oh my god, Ellie it's awful here." Courtney slumped to a far off corner in the room where only a few people looked.

"He's here and he's making it so much harder than it needs to be. He has a girlfriend and...it's just so hard." Courtney didn't hear Duncan come in looking for her, she kept talking.

"I cant take it anymore! It's hard...too hard to be friends, and he makes it seem like nothing happened." Duncan heard the last bit, bit down on his bottom lip and stalked out the cabin.

Courtney hung up after a few more minutes of gossip, changed and headed to where her familiar group was eating lunch. She noticed that Duncan was silent, little did she know that he was feeling nothing but guilt on the inside.

"Duncan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He aimed a weak smile at her and she bought it.

Bridgette spoke up, "Ok, tonight we all are playing strip poker, and you two are not missing out!"

Duncan laughed, Courtney moaned.

This was going to be a long night...


	5. The Strip Poker Challenge

**Here you go you guys, another chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I'm on vacation in Cali soooo. And for those of you that are waiting for Kids are a Joy 13, I'm sorry for not updating it on thursday. I didn't have it typed up in time and I'm in camp all day then when I get home I'm exhausted and.....but I did stay up very late last night typing it for you guys and I finished it. My beta said she would work on it today and hopefully it'll either be updated today or tomorrow. And I would've had this one updated sooner but my beta just only got back from her vacation and just got this back to me very early tis morning. So kudos to my beta Because Love Is WAY Overrated and I hope you guys enjoy!!!**

"You guys, I'm really not so sure about playing poker. Why don't you all go ahead and play without me. I'm sure it wouldn't be too much of a loss." Courtney rambled on while Bridgette and Duncan dragged her to the cabins. Courtney really didn't want to play poker because why would she want Duncan to see her _naked_?

"Come on Courtney, It'll be fun. Won't it be Malibu?" Duncan laughed while he continued dragging her across the beach. Bridgette laughed alongside him and tightened her grip..

"Yes, it will be fun Miss Priss, and we wont let you back out of it, even if you are still a virgin.." It seemed everyone would be having a blast but Courtney as they laughed simultaneously at her joke while she just groaned.

"Hey Bridge, where is this little game going to take place anyway?" Duncan asked, breaking the short silence that took place after the laughter. Bridgette scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "The Killer Bass cabin of course. Dumbass." Duncan playfully pushed her which released his grip on Courtney's hand and Bridgette got caught off guard and let her grip go on her hand too. Courtney took this opportunity to back up and sit on the floor, with her arms crossed across her chest. Unfortunately, both of them turned to look at her at this moment and tried to persuade her to get up.

"I am **not** playing strip poker," Courtney said with as much acid in her voice as she could manage. Bridgette looked at her sympathetically and said, "C'mon Court. It wont be as much fun without you."

"I said no. I don't want to strip; it's not part of my character."

"Courtney, you can't miss this!" Courtney looked around for a distraction, any would do. She just happened to come by everyone's favorite sadistic host and used this to her advantage without thinking.

"Chris! Strip poker is not good for family television! I'm sure that the producers would never allow it, this is a family show for gods sake! Little kids watch it!" Said host merely laughed at Courtney's judgement and flipped back his movie-star hair.

"On the contrary dear Courtney, stunts like this are why this show is on at night. And, I'm pretty sure we can let this little game slide if we keep it to underwear only." Bridgette and Duncan nodded while Courtney only gaped at the sadistic host.

"Well, you can't make me play, I'm sorry." Bridgette looked Courtney in the eye sternly. In the dark, her eyes vaguely reminded her of cat eyes. "You better come, or else." Courtney wasn't scared of her, she was a CIT! Duncan cut in at the moment, grinning devilishly and adding to the threatening scene Courtney was in. "Need some help Malibu?" Bridgette nodded gratefully while Courtney shook her head vigorously.

Duncan looked Courtney in the eyes and she froze. Courtney couldn't believe that after all these years, his eyes still made her heart stop. "Do you really think you can stop me Courtney?" Before she had the chance to say anything, he flung her over his shoulder flour-sack style.

"Duncan!" she shrieked while pounding his back. He had a lot of nerve to do this to her, Courtney thought. Duncan ignored her shrieks and simply continued a conversation with Bridgette. "Let me go you good for nothing, lousy, scheming pig!" Duncan laughed and jumped a little which gave Courtney the impression that she was going to fall on her face any minute.

"Calm down Courtney, I'll let you go in a little while...or a long while, it doesn't really matter to me."

"It matters to me! I bet your girlfriend wouldn't like you carrying another woman!" Duncan scoffed at Courtney and Bridgette laughed. "Woman? To me you're still the little sixteen year old who goes around annoying the crap out of everyone. I'm a little CIT!" Duncan continued to mock Courtney while she fumed silently.

"Grace still wouldn't like this." Duncan sighed but refused to put Courtney down. He was enjoying this as much as any sane guy would. "You're right, she wouldn't," he admitted before continuing with, "But, we _are_ just friends, right?" Courtney swallowed and forced a weak smile for the camera she was sure was pointed in her face and confirmed it, "Yes, we are just friends."

"Then she shouldn't really have a problem with it," Duncan ended with a confident sound in his voice. Bridgette, being completely oblivious to the conversation right next to her, cut in. "Who wouldn't have a problem with what?" Courtney rolled her eyes at her and decided to ignore her; Duncan going along with Courtney's smart decision.

They all walked to the cabins in silence after that awkward conversation, each person frustrated about their own problems. Once they got to the cabins Duncan put Courtney down and she sighed in relief while fixing her barely dishevled hair. "About time Duncan." Said man scoffed and ignored her comment.

Upon entering the cabin, the group noticed that most of the Killer Bass were hanging out, flirting, or ########## some other usual behavior.

"Okay guys, where do you want to start?" Duncan interrupted. The short conversations and flirting that was going on in the cabin stopped, and people were turning to look at who had spoken. Courtney couldn't help but groan at the thought of playing poker while Bridgette patted her back reassuringly.

Geoff came over to where his girlfriend was and also put his arm around Courtney's shoulders. Duncan couldn't help but wince slightly at the sight of Geoff with his arm around Courtney. Duncan knew of course, that Geoff was nothing to feel threatened by especially since he was so engrossed with Bridgette, but his ego still flared up from the gesture. "Chill Dudette. Sit down, 'cause this party's gonna get awesome!"

Following his advice, Courtney sat down quickly and Duncan laughed at her before he sat down along with Bridgette and Geoff. "Wow, she actually listened for once." Courtney scowled heavily at him and replied, "Yes Duncan, I tend to do that every now and then." Some of the other campers took to watching the four teens, especially the feuding ones; wondering what they were about to do.

Geoff laughed before noticing the other campers crowding around. "Sorry dudes, forgot my manners. Does anyone else want to play?" A variety of no's and such was heard from all the campers except for DJ and Harold. As Harold sat down he couldn't help but go into another annoying rant about his skills which everyone just had to roll their eyes to. Duncan sighed before looking at the other campers that were already starting to leave the cabins.

"Are you guys _sure_ you don't want to play?" Another round of no's was heard and Duncan shook his head sadly. At this moment Courtney piped in. "I don't want to play so I'll just be leaving too," she tried to squeeze in casually as she got up and started walking away. It was not two steps before Duncan and Bridgette grabbed her hand and pulled her down while she pouted.

"You guys know how to play?" Bridgette asked while the guys were making fun of Courtney for being such a girl.

"Hell yeah!" Duncan responded while nudging Courtney in the shoulder. "Alright let's start this thing!" Courtney mumbled a 'yay' while the others cheered. Geoff shuffled the deck while DJ tried to persuade Courtney that it would be fun. "No, it won't DJ," she countered with her arms crossed over her chest; pushing up her cleavage as Duncan noted.

"Yes, it will be," Geoff chimed in while DJ smiled thankfully. "Come on Courtney, just try it. If you don't like it we wont make you do it again. It'll be a one time thing," Duncan added and for some reason Courtney trusted him and nodded. Geoff dealt the cards out and Bridgette smiled wickedly. "Hey um, Malibu? Ever heard of a poker face?" Duncan said snidely and Bridgette blushed in embarrassment.

The campers glared at each other for a few minutes until Courtney groaned. "What's wrong? Got a bad hand?" Duncan asked mockingly. Courtney bit her lip and nodded while Harold and Bridgette sighed in relief. Geoff laughed and put his arm around his safe girlfriend. "Sucks for you dudette, time to take off an item of clothing!"

"No problem. At least not yet," Courtney replied while taking off her shoes. Duncan 'discreetly' mumbled 'funkiller' while Courtney 'discreetly' mumbled 'jackass pervert'.

Courtney could tell that this was going to be a long night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

One hour later all the boys had lost their shirts, shoes and socks, except for Duncan who still had his socks on and his peircings. The girls have ditched their shoes, socks, jackets and their jewelry. Harold had left the game due to Duncan pantsing him and the girls kicking him out of the cabin due to his grossness.

"I know I lost this round guys," Duncan said while taking off his socks. "Funkiller," Bridgette said while giggling. Duncan rolled his eyes and asked Geoff to hand him the cards. This time it was Bridgette's turn to lose and be mocked by Duncan for having said 'funkiller.' Courtney laughed, she was getting the hang of this game.

"I got this round! Boys?" Geoff raised an eyebrow at Courtney. "You sure? Because I've got the King." Courtney looked around for help but due to everyone's responses she found herself the loser of the round and in a sticky situation due to the fact that she didn't have any unnecessary items to take of. "Well, looks like you're in a pickle now, aren't you?" Courtney grumbled while turning red and took her pants off. Duncan laughed and put an arm around her shoulder while whispering, "Having fun?"

"Shut up Duncan," Courtney replied while halfheartedly shrugging off his arm off her shoulder. Bridgette laughed at her awkwardness and the others joined in, except for Duncan.

"Geoffy! Deal it!" Bridgette squealed while clinging on to her beau's arm. Geoff laughed, clearly enjoying the gesture, and dealt out the cards. This time it was DJ's turn to curse and turn red while taking off his pants.

"Does this mean I'm out?" DJ asked bashfully. "Sorry buddy," Duncan replied while clapping his hand on DJ's back. "Haha, loser!" Bridgette exclaimed while receiving some strange looks from her friends.

"Don't be too ####### him babe," Geoff chastised while putting his arm around her. Bridgette snuggled up to him and replied, "You know it's fun baby." Geoff laughed and pulled her closer thus receiving a jealous look from Courtney. Unfortunately for her, DJ spotted this and pointed it out to Duncan.

"I think something's wrong with Courtney," DJ subtly said to Duncan as to not be too obvious. Duncan barely took notice to what he was saying and only looked at his cards. "What do you mean? She looked fine a second ago," he said indifferently.

"Never mind. Geoff you dealing?" Geoff had forgotten about the cards momentarily and was kissing Bridgette, but he quickly recovered when Duncan abruptly smacked him upside the head.

"Gosh, rude much dude?" Geoff muttered while rubbing the back of his head. After five minutes, Geoff had to say goodbye to his lucky hat. "I'll miss you buddy," Geoff said sadly while bridgette patted his back and spoke reassuring words to him. But it was Bridgette's turn next to take off an item of clothing, and lucky for Geoff it was her shirt.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, right Bridge?" Bridgette turned red while trying to cover her chest. "Geoff!"

"What? It's not like they don't know," Geoff said while shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like we want to know," Duncan cut in and Courtney mumbled in agreement. Geoff handed out the cards and no sooner had everyone received their cards, Duncan took off his wife beater. When everyone looked at him questioningly, except for Courtney who was trying to be discreet ogling his chest, he simply replied, "No one has a smaller card than me."

The next ten minutes resulted in both Bridgette and Geoff getting out and sitting out in the corner with DJ. Duncan looked around and cooly said, "Well then, I guess it's just you and me." Courtney nodded and lowered her eyes into slits, no way was she going to let Duncan see her in her bra! The next play was easy, Courtney won and Duncan had to take out his peircings, all of them. Courtney had to hold back laughter along with Geoff and Bridgette and Duncan gave them all questioning looks. "What's so funny?" Bridgette giggled a bit before telling him it was nothing, then she bursted out with laughter along with Courtney. Duncan turned to Geoff next and gave the girls death glares.

"Geoff anything funny? What the hell is so funny?!" Geoff had his arm around Bridgette and was holding back laughter as to not upset Duncan further. "Nothing dude, just relax." Geoff handed out the cards to get the game going.

"Yeah Duncan just chill," Courtney said while Duncan shifted his attention to his cards and smirked. "Nu uh, I'm sorry but if you don't tell me what's up, I'm not showing you my cards." Courtney sighed, she knew something like this was bound to happen.

"It's nothing. You just look so different without your peircings." Duncan rolled his eyes at her and glared at everyone else.

"Different as in funny? Ha ha, real mature you guys." At this moment Courtney smiled maliciously at Duncan. "What do you say to making this little game more interesting?" Duncan grinned just as evilly. "I say you got a deal lil' miss priss. What did you have in mind?" Courtney kept the malicious smile on her face while calmly saying, " If I win, you have to parade around camp for an hour with nothing but Harold's speedo underwear. And that means no peircings, and no hair dye." Duncan's look of utter horror made her smile even more. It would be so worth it if she won, perfect payback for all he was putting her through.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to let me give you a piercing anywhere I want and dye your hair, as much as I want, any color I want." Courtney bit her lip; he was giving it to her good. But she couldn't back down. grhe could still win. Duncan extended his hand out and smirked at her. "So, do we have a deal?" Courtney thought a bit before nodding and grasping his hand.

"Flip the cards in 3....2...1." Courtney closed her eyes as both teens flipped over their cards.

"Crap..." Courtney groaned as Duncan grinned like a fool. "I won!" Courtney groaned some more while Duncan laughed. "Ready to pay the price Princess?" Duncan gasped a bit when he realized he called her Princess but Courtney didn't notice. "No, no its ok not now..." Courtney tried to get up and leave before Duncan noticed that.

"Umm, excuse me Courtney? I believe you still have you shirt on." Courtney grumbled while turning red and unwillingly taking off her top. Duncan wolf whistled while Courtney turned a deeper red. "Well...if that's all I'm going to bed," Courtney announced while standing up and trying to cover up her chest.

"What are you talking about? The party just started!" Geoff exclaimed while returning to the room with a secret package. "Whaddya mean?" Courtney asked with a confused expression on her face. Geoff smiled and revealed the package to be cases of beer and two bottles of vodka.

"Shit! No way!" Duncan rushed forward, high-fived Geoff, grabbed a can of beer and took a giant swig. When he saw Courtney's disapproving expression he simply shrugged. "Is there a problem? One beer isn't going to do much." Duncan handed Courtney a can and she took a small swig, smacking her lips from the taste in the process. This earned her cheers from the guys and a stern expression from Bridgette. The guys were chugging it like nobody's business and Courtney was taking a sip now and then, it wasn't until Duncan chugged a whole can at once that Courtney really spoke up.

"Watch it Duncan, that's a lot of beer!" Duncan scoffed while putting an arm around her shoulder. "I can hold my alcohol. Beer doesn't affect me fast."

"You know what? Screw it!" Courtney exclaimed while downing the whole can and Duncan laughing alongside her. "You know one beer doesn't exactly scream 'party animal.'" Courtney laughed and grabbed another can, chugging its contents in a mere minute. "Does two?" Duncan laughed again until DJ pulled him away roughly.

"What are you trying to do to her? Get her drunk? Are you really that stupid?" he lectured and Duncan winced away from his hold while rolling his eyes. "It's just a joke, no harm done."

"Oh really?" DJ pointed to Courtney who was already slurring and pouring herself a large cup of vodka. "Ok, I can see where you're going with this, I'll make her take it easy." DJ shrugged, grabbed his shirt and left; claiming that he was going to bed.

When Courtney tried to pour herself another cup of vodka, Duncan stepped in and took it from her. "Woah there big girl, too much alcohol is not good for a first-timer like you, in fact-" Duncan stopped for a moment because Courtney stopped paying attention to him and tried to grab the cup from him. Duncan grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Courtney are you even listening to me?" Courtney shook her head and managed to get the cup from him and drink it down.

"Where are Bridgette and Geoff?" Courtney shrugged and plopped down on the floor against the wall. "They left to make out a little while ago." Duncan scratched the back of his neck and sighed while taking a seat next to her. "That...sounds like fun..."

"Totally, hey Duncan? Are you still a virgin?" Duncan couldn't help but smirk, was she _that_ wasted? "Possibly, are you?" he played along. Courtney laughed and snorted a bit. Duncan couldn't help but think that it was cute.

"Duh I'm a virgin. I haven't fallen in love since you, hell I've barely gotten over you yet." Duncan went wide-eyed for a moment but then told himself she didn't know what she was saying, she was drunk and a second ago just asked him if he was a virgin..

"Do you think I'm still in love with you?" Courtney shook her head while giggling. "Of course not! You have a girlfriend!" Duncan came closer to Courtney who became very flustered from his closeness to her. She wasn't as wasted as he thought she was and was still painfully aware of how close his body was to hers; the heat radiating off his naked skin and seeping into her own exposed flesh. Their bodies were mere inches apart and Duncan was breathing heavily.

"Do you think I love her? Like I did you?" Courtney closed up the space between them, making sure their faces were just inches apart she couldn't speak. "Of course...maybe....I don't know." Duncan grinned and his eyes roamed her almost naked body lazily, taking in every curve as his fingers twitched slightly with the over-powering urge to touch her seemingly petal soft skin.

"Do you want to find out?" Duncan came closer and was about to press his lips against hers, when Geoff came back in the room; a vodka bottle in hand with a lazy smile on his lips. "Sorry guys I forgot my hat." He grabbed said hat and left the room, leaving Duncan and Courtney's almost-kiss ruined. Coming to her senses and realizing just what was about to happen, Courtney pulled back from Duncan; shaking her head heartily.

"I can't do this...you're drunk...I can't afford getting hurt again just for some stupid moment..." With that said, Courtney got up, collected her clothes, and left the room. Duncan tried to follow her, to tell her he wasn't drunk and that the kiss was supposed to be real, but he tripped over his own two feet.

"Courtney!"

Courtney on the other hand was heading out into the forest, anything to escape what had almost happened between her and Duncan.

"I can't believe I almost let him do that...and I wanted him to...oh shit..."


End file.
